The Sensational Spider-man
'''The Sensational Spider-man '''is an American television show based off of the Marvel superhero Spider-man. The show follows the adventures of Peter Parker and his alter-ego Spider-man. Much of Spidey's history is put into the show. The show, Daredevil: The Animated Series, Avengers: The Animated Series, and Ultimate X-Men are all set in the same fictional universe Earth-251920. Episodes Each season contains a list of 20 episodes. Season One # Origins, Part 1: Peter Parker was your average nerdy teenager until he is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and gifted with the powers of one including organic webbing and a regenerative healing factor. # Origins, Part 2: In order to impress the beautiful Mary Jane Watson, Peter decides to get a car but then decides to enter a wrestling contest to win money for the car. After creating a costume, Peter defeats Crusher Hogan. Peter is then cheated out of his money and lets a thug take the money. Walking home, he sees a group of people crowding around a body, only to realize it was his Uncle Ben, who was shot by a carjacker. Peter suits up and tracks the killer to a abandoned warehouse. Peter brutally beats the murderer until the killer accidentally falls out a window to his death. After remembering the last thing Uncle Ben " with great power comes with great responsibility", Peter creates a costume that better protect his identity and becomes the masked hero known as "Spider-man!" 3. Birds of Prey: Peter fights his first super villain The Vulture aka Adrian Toomes, a disgraced engineer who wants on his boss for stealing his work. Meanwhile, Peter struggles to ask Mary Jane but gets help from friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. 4. Regeneration: Peter's science teacher, Curt Connors, turns into a humanoid lizard after an serum to regrow his arm goes wrong. Meanwhile, Peter searches for a job to help Aunt May. 5. Shock Therapy: An lineman, Max Dillon, turns into a human battery after being struck with lightning. Meanwhile, Peter gets a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. 6. Sand Day: An street thug, Flint Marko, is turns into Sandman after he stumbles upon a testing area and starts a crime spree. 7. Vibes: A man named Herman Schultz is given equipment by an unknown person to kill Spider-man. 8. The Sting: J. John Jameson sends private investigator Mac Gargan to spy on Peter Parker to figure out how he takes great pictures of Spider-man and then turns him into the Scorpion to kill Spider-man! 9. Chamele-on!: A spy codenamed Chameleon begins posing as people to learn secrets on America with one of them as Peter Parker! 10. Insane in the Living Brain: Oscorp's latest invention, the Living Brain, goes on a rampage in New York. Meanwhile, Peter becomes suspicious of Oscorp's activities. 11. Enforcing: A group called the Enforcers try to make a name for themselves by eliminating Spider-man. Meanwhile, Peter and Harry look for dates for prom. 12. Turning Point: Spider-man figures out who gave Herman Schultz the equipment and sent the Enforcers after him: An crimelord named the Kingpin and sets out to bring him down. Meanwhile, Peter and Aunt May have a serious conservation. 13. Framed by a Mystery: Someone posing as Spider-man uses his identity to commit robberies. Meanwhile, Peter and JJJ have a heated argument about Spider-man. 14. The Hunt: Sergei Kravinoff comes from Russia to hunt the elusive prey: Spider-man! Meanwhile, Mary Jane begins to have a crush on Peter! 15. Bugs!: A mercenary called the Beetle targets JJJ for harsh comments about his crimes. Meanwhile,Mary Jane tries to ask Peter at the same time Peter tries to ask MJ out. 16. Spider-Slayers: JJJ sends killer robots after Spidey to rid of him for good. Meanwhile, Peter tries to adjust to life as Spider-man. 17. Fire, Fire!: Mark Raxton is caught in a lab accident and targets those who cause it. Meanwhile, Liz Allen confesses about her connection to Mark. 18. The Horns of Rhino!: The assassin Rhino targets Captain George Stacy. In the end, Rhino causes a wall as a little boy is in the way. Captain Stacy manages to save the child but the falling derbis crushes him. The last words he says to Spidey is " Take care of Gwen, Peter." Gwen begins to have a serious hatred towards Spider-man. 19. Birth of the Green Goblin: Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn's father and CEO of Oscorp, is caught in a lab accident and transformed into the Green Goblin and targets members of the Oscorp board. 20. Revealed: Goblin attacks the Unity Day Festival, a day where Oscorp celebrates its victories, and Spider-man figures out Goblin's identity and sets out to stop him. Meanwhile, Peter graduates from high school and rents an apartment with Harry Osborn. Also, Peter asks MJ out and she accepts. Season Two # Wings in the Night: Vulture returns to get revenge on Spider-man and his former boss. Meanwhile, Peter goes on his first date with Mary Jane and Vulture intervenes, which means a ruined first date for them. # The Night of the Prowler: A new criminal named the Prowler begins to commit high-rise robberies. Meanwhile, Peter asks MJ to be his girlfriend. # Electro's Revenge: Electro breaks out of the Vault and wants revenge on Spider-man. Meanwhile, MJ becomes aware of Peter's double identity. # Silver Sable: The bounty hunter Silver Sable targets Peter Parker for info on Spider-man. Meanwhile, Kingpin plans his revenge. # Tombstone: A mob enforcer called Tombstone goes after Peter's friend, Robbie Robertson. Meanwhile, Peter struggles to pay his rent. # To Kill A Spider-man!: A scientist, Spencer Smythe, creates a new Spider-Slayer just for JJJ and JJJ uses it to hunt Spider-man. Meanwhile, Aunt May struggles to live alone without Peter. # Bad Luck: A new burglar called the Black Cat start robbing people and attracts the attention of Spider-man, who Black Cat secretly loves. Meanwhile, # Hydro: A man plans to get revenge on Spider-man, who accidentally turned the man into a half-man, half-water being. # Lizard Lives!: Doc Connors accidentally recreates the serum that turned him into the Lizard and becomes the rampaging reptile once again. # KIngpin's Gambit: After being outted as the Kingpin and forced to flee the country, Wilson Fisk returns to take what is rightfully his. Meanwhile, Peter finds a black goo all over his costume, creating a new black suit. # Kangaroo U: Spider-man learns the black goo enhanced his powers, which is good because a new foe named the Kangaroo has hopped on the scene. # Vampire at Large!: Michael Morbius, a classmate of Peter's at ESU, becomes a living vampire after a treatment to cure himself goes wrong. Meanwhile, # Vermin!: A scientist, Edward Whelan, has turned into a humanoid rat and begins dragging people to sewers for experiments with one of the kidnapped people turns out to be Mary Jane! # Hard Headed: A new crime boss making a name for himself, Hammerhead, begins targeting other crime lords to be the only one in New York. # Cage'd: The new Hero-For-Hire Luke Cage is hired by JJJ to capture Spider-man. # The Man-Wolf: JJJ's son John Jameson is transformed into a werewolf-like creature and begins terrorizing innocent people. Meanwhile, Harry gets addicted to pills. # Wolfhunt: After failing to cure John Jameson of his condition, Spidey is forced to get help from Doc Connors. Meanwhile, A new photographer at the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock, starts a hatred towards Peter. # Punishment: A new vigilante called the Punisher comes to New York to stop crime but finds Spider-man a menance that needs to be wiped out permanently. # Venom: After almost killing the Punisher, Spider-man decides it's time to get rid of the black suit and it picks the one person who wants him dead: Eddie Brock. # Dead Meat: Venom attacks everyone close to Peter and wants him to suffer enough to the point where he can kill him. Season Three # Training Day: Spider-man is picked to be a part of the secret organization: SHIELD but their Helicarrier is attacked by the terrorist corporation - HYDRA! # The Six Arms Saga: Peter's spider side takes a turn for the worst when he accidentally grows four extra arms. # The Six Arms Saga, Part 2: Peter tries to hide his extra arms from his friends and family. # Arm-inx8 With Doc Ock: Doc Ock and Spider-man must put their differences aside to stop Hammerhead from using his devices to destroy New York. # Day of the Grizzly: Maxwell Markham, a disgraced wrestler, uses a bear-themed suit to target J. Jonah Jameson. # Whoduit!:Peter, MJ, Harry, and Gwen attend a party, where someone is not who they say they are and begins picking off people one down. # Wild Winds!: Spider-man must stop a superhuman called Cyclone from commiting murders. # War of the Reptile-Men!: Doc Connors' arch-rival, Vincent Stegron, uses dinosaur extract only to transform into a dinosaur-like man. After failing to stop him, Spider-man must get help from the Lizard, Doc Connors' alter ego. # Blaze of Glory: Johnny Storm, member of the Fantastic Four, visits Spider-man to offer advice but their encounter is stopped abruptly due Doctor Doom taking over the Baxter Building. # Hot Wheels!: Two new criminals, Rocket Racer and Big Wheel, take their feud to the streets with Spider-man caught in the middle. # Dishonored: Kraven returns to reclaim the honor he lost when he was defeated by Spider-man. # Marathon: Spider-man must stop an assassination plot from occurring during a race. # Fools...Like Us: Spider-man must stop a serial killer from murdering his classmate, Debra Whitman. # Hyde In Plain Sight: A ESU professor, Calvin Zabo, targets another professor, Miles Warren, for ruining his experiments. # Tarantula: An assassin comes to New York to take out the Mayor of New York. # A Betting Man: A gambler named Nicholas Powell becomes a mercenary known as Chance and his first contact is Hammerhead and his first assignment is to kill Spider-man! # Walk a Savage Land: Peter and Joe travel to the Savage Land to report of strange news and find out that a large alien roams the land but must first defeat the mighty Ka-Zar. # Man-Hunt!: Punisher comes back to New York to ask Spider-man to help him stop a new crime boss known as Jigsaw from releasing weapons into the city. # The Night Gwen Stacy Died!: Norman Osborn remembers that he is the Green Goblin and kidnaps Gwen Stacy. # The Green Goblin's Last Stand!: After Gwen dies, Green Goblin flies off as Spider-man grieves over her corpse. Later, Peter stops by the apartment he shares with Harry Osborn and finds him overdosed on pills. Spider-man then stops by the Daily Bugle for leads on Osborn and finds out that he was last seen at a warehouse Osborn owns. Spider-man tracks him down and fights him until Osborn's glider impales and kills him as someone watches the fight from afar. Season Four # Enter Dr. Strange: Flash Thompson is kidnapped by a very dangerous cult of mystic proportions so Spidey might need help from Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. # Scheming: A new enemy, the Schemer, tries to bring down Kingpin's crime organization. Meanwhile, Aunt May suffers a heart attack during one of the battles. # The Blur: Spider-man tries to stop Speed Demon, a superhuman capable of running super fast, from commiting murders. # Crisis on Campus: Kingpin visits the ESU campus to steal a ancient tablet but Peter is not going to let that happen. # Mayhem by Moonlight: An unknown man begins targeting J. John Jameson and Spider-man. # In Search of Man-Wolf: The mysterious man is revealed to be the Man-Wolf, John Jameson, son of J. John Jameson, as an mysterious benefactor watches from monitors. # Big Apple Battleground: A villain named the Hitman targets JJJ and Spidey must team up with the Punisher to stop him. # Deadline!: Spider-man must stop a bomb from denonting by a new villain, Mister Negative. # In Love and War: The Black Cat comes back to confess to Spidey that she loves him but Kingpin intends to destroy them both! # Wings of Vengenance: Vulture returns to steal a device capable of destroying anything in its way. # Nothing can stop the Juggernaut: The rampaging Juggernaut come to New York to wreck havoc while Spider-man is visited by a mysterious woman called Madame Web. # Stand Stilt: The criminal Stilt-Man tries to steal Oscorp's brand-new pulse system to further upgrade his suit. # Law and Disorder: Spider-man teams up with the mysterious Daredevil to stop a crime boss named the Owl from killing Frank Nelson, Daredevil's friend and partner. # Slip and Slyde: A man, Jalome Beacher, creates a suit made out of a coating substance to rob banks. # The Claws of Puma: Businessman Thomas Firehart becomes a mountain lion werecat after an ancient prophecy turns him into one and will stop at nothing to turn back. # Cult of Love: Betty Brant joins a group, that brainwashes people, because of her latest breakup. # Krakoa!: After being classified as a mutant, Spider-man is kidnapped and forced to play a game of cat and mouse with the Bonebreakers with the help from the X-Men! # Hobgoblin: Roderick Kingsley becomes a criminal known as the Hobgoblin and targets people who connects with Kingsley including Oscorp. # Warriors, Part 1: A new crime boss named Silvermane tries to take over territories claimed by Kingpin and Hammerhead. Meanwhile, Peter meets new heroes such as Iron Fist and Moon Knight as well as the assassin Elektra. # Warriors, Part 2: After being attacked by Elektra, Peter knows that the gang war had escalated out of control and sets out to stop it with the help from Moon Knight, Iron Fist, Daredevil, and the Punisher! Meanwhile, Harry finds out Peter's secret identity after finding one of his costumes. Season Five # Double Trouble: Harry becomes the new Green Goblin and targets Peter and his loved one as MJ becomes aware of Peter's secret identity. # Doom Service: Doctor Doom returns to get revenge on Spider-man for locking him up in SHIELD custody. Meanwhile, Peter searches for a new apartment after Harry's death. # Man of Steal: A new burglar called the Fox begins stealing priceless items from museums. # Pure Sand: Sandman sees the error of his ways and decides to turn good but the villain group the Frightful Four hopes to let Sandman join their ranks. # The Jigsaw is Up!: The crime boss Jigsaw has set up a weapon operation but Spider-man is not going to let that to continue. # Spider-man: Wanted!: Chameleon has posed as Spider-man and framed him for robbing banks so Spider-man must clear his name. # The Kingpin's Midnight Massacre!: Kingpin reveals that he has set up a series of bombs around New York, only for it to be a ruse for him to take out his competition. Meanwhile, Peter decides to marry MJ. # Fused!: Two men are caught in a scientific accident and are transformed into the creature Fusion and tries to find a cure for their condition. # Prophecies: Thomas Fireheart becomes the half-man, half-cat creature Puma after an ancient prophecy transforms him and sets out to reverse it even if it means killing people. # The Lobo Bros: Two men, who are able to transform into werewolves, use their power of lycanthropy to attack Kingpin after the crime boss tries to kill them. # Hot or Not: Molten Man returns to get revenge on Spider-man. # Light the Night: A man creates a light suit and uses it to go on a crime spree. # Powerless: Due to the stress of being a ordinary person and a superhero, Peter slowly starts to lose his powers which comes at a bad time when Electro comes to kill Spider-man. # Carnage: # Heroes and Villains: # Law of the Jungle: # Wing and Wing: # War of the Symbiotes: # War of the Symbiotes, Part 2: Category:SpiderMan12 Category:SpiderMan12's Animated Universe